Documents and content stored as files in a content repository may be logically represented as a folder tree, where each file in the content repository may be associated with and accessed by a file path that specifies a unique location of the file in the content repository. In some examples, the content repository may maintain an index for the file paths of the files in the content repository (referred to as a “file path index”), so that the file path of a file in the content repository may be quickly determined instead of having to be determined on the fly when retrieving or otherwise accessing a file. As files are created, deleted, moved, and otherwise modified in the content repository, it may be necessary to update the file path index for the content repository.